Rememberance
by ThatRandomHunter
Summary: It was fourth period when he got the call. It was community college, so it didn't really matter if you just got up and walked out of the class, nobody cared. So, he walked out of class and answered the phone. He wished he hadn't. (Wally/Artemis oneshot- disregard everything that went down during invasion.)


**HI EVERYONE! This is just a short oneshot that I cooked up :)**

**I don't own Young Justice.**

It was fourth period when he got the call. It was community college, so it didn't really matter if you just got up and walked out of the class, nobody cared. So, he walked out of class and answered the phone. He wished he hadn't. Panic-stricken, he ran as fast as he could in public to the class across the hall. Barging in, his gaze was met with thirty confused faces and one concerned face.

"Wally?" His fiancée, Artemis stood up and ran over to him.

"We gotta go, babe. We gotta go." Seeing the worry in his eyes, she nodded. She grabbed her car keys and her bag, apologized to her professor and then left with Wally.

"What's going on?" She asked him, her voice filled with concern.

"I'll explain in the car. No, wait. No time for cars. We're running." He picked her up and they ran to the nearest hospital. When they got there, the secretary asked what they needed. "We're here to see the Wests." Wally replied with an urgent tone.

"The Wests… Wally, what's wrong with your parents?" Artemis asked.

"Car accident."

"Babe, we're in public, slow it down." She told him. He nodded, but only slowed down a tiny bit. When they got off of the elevator, they soon reached his parent's hospital room. When they walked in, it was worse than they'd imagined. They were in Intensive Care on life support, and they were so unimaginably mangled up that Wally had to leave the room. Artemis followed soon after. She found him in the waiting room at the end of the hallway. When she opened the door, he turned and met her gaze, his eyes full of tears. She ran over to him and embraced him. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and sobbed. She stroked his back gently. A couple hours later, Artemis spoke.

"Do you want to stay here overnight?" She asked, already knowing the answer. He nodded. "I'll run home and get some stuff, okay?" he nodded again and kissed her.

"I love you." He told her. Those were the first words he had said since the room.

"I love you too, Wally." She said with a smile and got in the car. She drove back to her and Wally's apartment and unlocked the door. When she walked in, she was met by Robin. He had his own key.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know. Wally got me out of class and told me that they had been in a car accident. We went straight to the hospital and he couldn't even stay in the room for more than five seconds.

"That bad?" asked Robin. Artemis nodded.

"We're going to stay there overnight. You're welcome to come stay with us, I'm sure Wally would appreciate it."

"Sure. I'd be happy to come stay with you guys."

"Thank you." Artemis said. "Let me just grab some stuff for Wally and I and I'll meet you in the car, assuming you want a ride?'

"Sure." Robin replied. "Need a hand with anything?"

"I think I'm okay, we just need to hurry. I don't like Wally being alone like this." Artemis grabbed some clothes, their toothbrushes, candy bars and two air mattresses, one a queen and the other a full size. Then, she went out to the car and began driving back to the hospital. When they got there, Wally was at the door, his face expressionless.

"No." Artemis breathed. Running as fast as she could, she gasped as Wally wrapped his arms around her.

"I need you here. Don't leave me again." He told her, tears streaming down his face. Then, he noticed Robin. "Thank you for coming, man." He said, trying to pull himself together. He took Artemis' hand and they went back up to the room. The nurse had told Wally earlier that they had woken up, but he didn't want to go in without Artemis. He _couldn't _go in without Artemis. He wouldn't make it. They entered the room together, and were greeted with strained smiles from Wally's parents.

"You came…" Wally's mom whispered.

A few hours later, they were all asleep in the waiting room. That was when they got the news. They all cried together. They were gone but never forgotten. They were remembered at their funeral, the celebration of their lives together. They were remembered at graduation, when their son finished his college education. They were remembered at Wally and Artemis' wedding, when he kissed the bride. They were remembered the day Artemis found out she was pregnant and the day she gave birth. They were remembered in their grandchild's mind, her head filled with stories of greatness.

Most of all, they were remembered in Wally's nightmares. He would wake up screaming every night, and every night he would have Artemis right there beside him to calm him down.


End file.
